


Somebody to lean on

by art_in_my_history



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_in_my_history/pseuds/art_in_my_history
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needs help dealing with the loss of Janet after Heroes Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Heroes Part 2

Daniel raised his head to blink owlishly up at the clock in his office. The ticking hands read 3 am. He looked back down with a sigh at the translation not even half finished sitting on his desk. He ran his hand through his already tousled hair and pushed his glasses further up his nose. It was going to be another all nighter for sure.

‘But, that’s a good thing.’ He brooded, he didn’t want to sleep.

He took a long drink from the ever present coffee mug next to him and got back to work. The only sound in the room the quiet rustle of paper and the scratch of pen on paper.  
—– 

Jack groaned softly as his eyes flickered open. He craned his neck to look at the clock next to him: 3:05 am. ‘Why the hell am I awake?’ he thought irritably. He rolled back over to sink back into sleep.

Just as he was about to again unconsciousness again, he realized what was wrong. Daniel wasn’t in the bed next to him.

‘Dammit!’ He groused, now he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he found where Daniel was

He stretched out the kinks in his back before getting out of the bed. He grumbled his way down the hall. ignoring the looks he got from the late-night personnel. After a few minutes he was at Daniel’s office and sure enough there was light coming from under the door. Jack sighed in exasperation as he reached for the handle to open it.  
—– 

Daniel’s head dropped from where it was propped against his hand, his eyelids trying their hardest to fight gravity in a losing battle. He started as he felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder before craning his neck to blearily stare up at the intruder.

“Jack? What are you doing up?“

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jack responded, a worried look in his eyes.

“I just need to finish this translation, then I’ll sleep.” Daniel began to turn back to his work.

“It’ll still be there tomorrow you know.” Jack kept his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, not letting him turn away. 

“I know, but I’m just gonna finish it tonight."

Jack pushed on his shoulder, spinning him on his chair until they are facing each other. “Why don’t you want to sleep, Daniel?” He asked, his voice soft.

Daniel’s eyes dart down and to the side, avoiding the piercing gaze of the other man. “It’s nothing, I’m fine. I just feel like finishing this translation."

Jack snorted in disbelief. “I have known you for almost 8 years now. I know what ‘nothing’ looks like, and this isn't it.” He gently lifted Daniel’s chin up with his free hand. “Please tell me what’s wrong."

Daniel’s eyes filled up with tears, a couple leaked out to slowly slide down his pale cheeks.

“Hey.” Jack soothed, pulling Daniel to him until he was locked in a tight embrace, face pressed against Jack’s chest. One of jack’s hands pressed against the upper part of Daniel’s back as the other came up to card through his hair.

“It shouldn’t have been her, it should have been me! She didn’t deserve to die! It should have been me!” Daniel’s hands came up to grip at Jack’s shirt, his tears making faint wet spots in the fabric.

“Daniel, look at me.” Jack pushed him away enough to see his face.

Daniel lifted his face, blotchy and red from crying, to sadly look at Jack.

“Do you actually believe anyone here thinks that?” He saw Daniel pause before continuing in a quieter voice. “Do you really think Janet would blame you for this?"

Daniel looked down at the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

“You knew Janet better than that, Daniel. She cared for you a lot. She wouldn’t blame you for this.” He reached out to gently stroke Daniel’s cheek. “No one blames you, except you."

Daniel leaned into the warm comfort offered. “I miss her, Jack."

“I know, we all miss her.” He leaned down to place a light kiss on Daniel’s forehead. “Now will you please come to bed?"

Daniel wipes at his cheeks as he nods. “Yeah, I think I can sleep now."

They walked back to Jack’s quarters together, Jack guiding him with a light touch against his back. By the time they reached the room Daniel was practically asleep on his feet.

“C’mon Spacemonkey, let’s get you into bed.” Jack helped Daniel remove his uniform until he was down to his undershirt and boxers.

He tucked Daniel into bed before lying down next to him and gathering the half-asleep archeologist into his arms.

“Sweet dreams Daniel.” Jack murmured into his hair before closing his eyes and joining the man he loved into sleep.


End file.
